custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Columbia North
Author's Notes: This Jaeger does its best to keep consistent with the Pacific Rim Canon, please point out any discrepancies you notice. Also the picture is still coming! I lack motivation but I haven't forgotten. Columbia North is a Mk-4 Jaeger, it is the only Canadian Jaeger to be built and is one of three Jaegers stationed at the Victoria Shatterdome. History Early Combat History Columbia North was constructed at the Victoria Shatterdome in Canada. It was launched on November 15th of 2018 and was tasked with defending the North American coastline, a job which it split with Jaegers stationed at the Anchorage Shatterdome and Los Angeles Shatterdome. Piloted by members of the Shaw family, it is accredited for 6 confirmed kills. Constructed as a symbol of national pride for Canadians, Columbia North was expertly engineered and made with ambition in mind. Its construction went without many setbacks, but finding a Ranger team for it proved difficult. An ace cadet named Nicholas Shaw had made it through the Jaeger academy without a hitch, however none of the other candidates were drift compatible, eyes turned towards his brother Joshua who was slated to become a weapon systems J-Tech engineer rather than a pilot. When it was discovered that Joshua was drift compatible with Nicholas, he gave up on becoming an engineer to pilot with his brother. Joshua underwent the rigorous training process, and being the older brother became the right-pilot for Columbia North. Columbia North’s first deployment was in January 11th, 2019, as the other two Jaegers in its Shatterdome were undergoing repair, Columbia North was to defend the Vancouver 10-mile line solo against the Category III Kaiju; Yama. Unexpectedly a mechanism in the leg had failed, severely impairing the movement of Columbia North. Miraculously the Shaw brothers defeated the Kaiju, securing their first kill. This victory despite the handicap was seen worldwide as a symbol of humanity's dominance in the war at the time. In its second deployment on August 5th 2019, Columbia North was paired with one of its strike group companions; the Vietnamese Jaeger Leopard Ace. They were to defend Seattle against the Category III Kaiju Ravage. The two Jaegers bullied the Kaiju between them until Columbia North scored the killing blow with a rail gun shot to the beast’s lung. Columbia North would take a little hiatus before its next deployment on May 21st 2020, not long after the Knifehead incident, the Category III Kaiju Passage made landfall near Portland after sneaking by Jaegers deployed from the Los Angeles Shatterdome. As a last line of defense Columbia North was deployed, Passage was too quick for Columbia North to land an accurate railgun shot, switching to hand to hand was the only option. Activating its heated Twin Bear Katar, Columbia North slashed at Passage eventually getting it into a headlock, where it impaled the skull of Passage against the ground. Insight gained from this fight led to the fitting of new “Poseidon” Harpoons which gave Columbia North a means to slow its enemies down to line up a railgun shot more effectively. Verace Incident In its fourth deployment on December 28th of 2022, Columbia North would face a solo deployment against its first Category IV Kaiju, Verace. Verace was considerably larger than the Category IIIs faced previously. The Rangers severely underestimating the strength of the Kaiju launched their Poseidon Harpoons, and while they easily latched on to the Kaiju, Verace pulled with such force that Columbia was knocked off-balance, this gave Verace and opening to start wailing on the Jaeger, Verace toppled Columbia over tearing the Jaeger apart from behind, Nick was knocked unconscious, Josh detached Nick from the Jaeger and activated the eject for him, when going to his own escape pod the Conn-Pod was crushed, killing Josh in the process. Second Ranger Duo Nick was retired from active service temporarily while repairs went underway on Columbia, despite the loss of his brother Nick still wanted to pilot the Jaeger, and yet again another pilot needed to be chosen. Another Shaw brother, Eric was the prime candidate, only recently becoming old enough to enter the training program, it was found that Nick and Eric were also drift compatible, and so Eric underwent the Jaeger Academy training program and would become left-pilot to Nick who switched to right. During this time Columbia North was also given some upgrades. It was fitted with Titan Shocks and new specialized Raptor Stabilizers, both added with the express purpose of keeping Columbia North upright when using its Poseidon Harpoons. In its fifth deployment on August 29th, 2023, Columbia North was sent to defend the Vancouver miracle mile from the Category IV Kaiju, Barreth. This time, working in tandem with the Raptor Stabilizers and Titan Shocks, the Poseidon Harpoons worked like a charm. The Napalm incinerator shells launched from the Railgun were enough to a kill the Kaiju in a mere two shots. Giving the finishing move of the Columbia North the affectionate nickname of “The Old One-Two” Now having built a reputation for itself, Columbia North at this time had the same amount of confirmed kills as even famous Jaegers such as Crimson Typhoon had. For its sixth deployment on February 18th, 2024, Columbia North was deployed alongside Leopard Ace and its other strike group companion Queen’s Stallion to defend the 10-mile line off the coast of San Francisco. They were there to prevent the Category IV Kaiju Breaker from reaching San Francisco. Despite there being three Jaegers, the battled proved difficult when Leopard Ace was dragged underwater suddenly. Columbia North’s Napalm Incendiary rounds proved to be ineffective as the Kaiju hid underwater, seeming to know what attacks the Jaegers had in store. When the Kaiju resurfaced it look an arm off Queen’s Stallion, Columbia North used its Poseidon Harpoons and strangled Breaker holding it long enough that Queen’s Stallion could land a finishing blow. Despite Queen’s Stallion landing the finishing blow, Columbia North was credited with the kill. Destruction For its seventh deployment on September 7th, 2024, Columbia North was stationed at the Vancouver coast miracle mile to stop the Category IV Kaiju Wrath from reaching the city. A long battle was fought with Columbia North landing multiple railgun shots that never quite hit the mark. About three rounds were fired with the Kaiju fighting fiercely. The Kaiju eventually full on lunged at the Jaeger and kept going despite a fourth contact with a railgun projectile. The Raptor Stabilizers had the Jaeger’s feet planted and before the mechanism could disengage, Wrath had already reached the Jaeger. Wrath barreled into the Jaeger, tearing off one of the legs and detaching the other from the ground, however the Conn-Pod remained intact, the Shaw brothers activated their Twin Bear Katar and began slashing at Wrath desperately in a last ditch effort to defend the coastline, eventually succeeding in taking Wrath down and surviving, but not before sustaining severe damage to the Jaeger. With the growing number of fallen Jaegers, the United Nations deemed Columbia North too expensive to repair, its remains were sent to Oblivion Bay and the Rangers were retired from active duty. Features Columbia North is constructed nearly entirely out of titanium alloys, its body was meant to provide limited durability, but more importantly be lightweight as to allow maximum power to be diverted toward actual motion of the body, this allowed for it to be able to quickly line-up its deadly railgun shot. This type of body further proved useful when the Poseidon harpoons were fitted, as a lot of the power from the Jaeger needed to be converted into slowing down a Kaiju using the Harpoons. The Titan shocks were fitted onto Columbia North for improved balance and stability, after nearly suffering defeat due to lost balance, extra measures were put into place to ensure Columbia North remained upright when using its harpoons. Another important addition meeting the same need was the Raptor Stabilizers. Raptor Stabilizers worked by locking Columbia North’s feet into the ground, using it as a way to keep the Jaeger from toppling. Located on the Jaeger’s foot in a similar location to the back claw on a bird's foot, when prompted the Raptor Stabilizers would fling outward and embed themselves into the ground, giving Columbia North increased stability at the expense of mobility. Columbia North’s primary armament was its incendiary magnetic railgun. Located on the larger right arm, the rail gun could fire projectiles at mach 5, which made it able to pierce any Kaiju hide. Once accelerometers in each projectile detected any dampening of motion due to entry into the Kaiju, a detonator would unleash explosive power and flame into the Kaiju, nearly always guaranteeing a kill upon hitting any vital organ. However aiming the railgun at fast moving targets proved difficult as the force from the sonic boom jogged the arm of the Jaeger. The Poseidon Harpoons were installed on the left arm of the Jaeger, there were two harpoons installed on the same mechanism in order to prevent the Kaiju from just having the harpoons torn off, these harpoons served to slow down targets in order to line up the railgun. The Twin Bear Katar differentiate on different sides of the Jaeger, on the left side the blade is a simple retractable weapon, on the other it flips forwards so the blade extends beyond the rails of the railgun, the right side blade resembles the blades of Tacit Ronin. Kaiju Killed The following is a list of Kaiju killed by Columbia North Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Jaeger Category:Jaegars Category:Mark IV